


♦ Death Note Musical: The Demo

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Actor Light, Alternate Universe, Broadway, Death Note Musical, Director L, Fluff, Inspired by the demo, M/M, Musicals, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, the only question he couldn’t come up with a solution was why L had decided to choose him for the part. Not that Light was complaining at all, but he still didn’t see what he had done that could have possibly pleased the dark haired man. And then it dawned on him; all of his life work hadn’t been in vain. He had actually just been cast as the main role in L’s new musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Death Note Musical: The Demo

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this happened because I wanted to write and I can't stop listening to the New York demo of the Death Note Musical, because it was just beautiful and if you haven't listened to it yet go right now, okay? ;-; Anyways, hope you all like it! :3

If there was one name everybody at Broadway knew, it was L Lawliet. Not only was the man behind every single show that had gotten acknowledged nowadays, but also he was said to be a wonderful director, although his personality could throw his co-workers off in the beginnings of the rehearsals.

L Lawliet was as well, aside from that, Yagami Light’s biggest obsession. The brown-eyed young man was simply in love with the director’s work and had actually watched live every single piece that held L’s name. That was why, when Light, a rising star loved by the stage, heard about a new musical that would be directed by L, he didn’t think twice about auditioning.

So there he was, having just entered the theater where the casting was taking place, and looking around to see how many contestants he would have to beat. One of them was presenting at that very moment, the same song Light had chosen to win over the producers, writers and, of course, L.

The man in question was sitting at the first role, Light noticed after a little bit of searching. His hair was unmistakable for the twenty-one-year-old actor, what with his having spent hours just reading L’s biography on the Internet. At college, when somebody wanted to know anything about the eccentric director Light was the one to be asked about it, and everyone knew that.

He was taking his last year of Theater currently, and so he couldn’t begin to describe how amazing an opportunity of working with L would be. In fact, only getting to know him would be like a dream come true, if Light were being honest. His obsession began early, when he was seven and his mother took him to see Star Crossed, one of L’s first musicals. After that, Light simply dedicated his life to the theater and singing classes in order to one day have the chance of being casted by him.

That being said, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out how nervous Light actually felt. The contestant who had just finished his song was leaving the stage with his head down, not getting even one comment from L. Light feared that would happen to him; what if he got up there and L just stayed silent? It would certainly feel like he had wasted all of those years getting ready for that moment.

A few more people sang then. The musical was about a love triangle composed by two guys and one girl, as always. What wasn’t like always, though, was the fact that the main story focused on the guys. In fact, the girl was only even a part of the triangle because she was in love with one of them.

When he first took a look at the plot, Light simply couldn’t believe it. L wasn’t known for working with pieces that approached such themes, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise. Immediately after finishing reading the script, Light had decided to audition for the main character, if only because he could deeply identify with him, even though he happened to be a serial killer. Aside from that, though, their personalities matched incredibly, and so the brown haired just couldn’t see himself singing as anyone else.

Right then, a blonde girl with blue eyes headed for the stage. Light supposed she was pretty, but even if he were straight, he was pretty sure she wouldn’t be his type. Such thought was only confirmed when the girl introduced herself with an incredibly high-pitched voice before actually starting to sing.

Her presentation had L moving a bit in his chair, which Light only noticed because the director had been frozen in place prior to her singing. As soon as she stopped singing, the black haired man rose from his chair and turned around to face the contestants, Light’s heart speeding up as those eyes scanned the seats.

“For all of those auditioning for the main female character, please step out of the theater. Our choice has been made,” L told them all before sitting back on his chair. And Light couldn’t agree more with his decision. The girl – Misa or something – was perfect for the part of the annoying female that wouldn’t leave the main male character alone.

Some girls did as they were told, tears rolling down their cheeks. That made Light understand that this really was a competition, and he might not win it this time. At college, everybody said he was the perfect actor and singer, but he just couldn’t be satisfied enough with himself. His teachers told him countless times that, if he were able to let go of his insecurities, he wouldn’t have any difficulties making it into Broadway without even breaking a sweat.

After Misa’s casting, however, Light couldn’t help thinking that L would choose someone else for the lead role. Sure, their opinions seemed to be similar on who was better for which part, but, as previously stated, Light didn’t think he had what it takes. Perhaps it was because he was actually just waiting his name to be called by L, the man he had adored for the better part of his life, or because it was his first real audition. Whatever the reason was, one thing was certain: Light was nervous as all Hell.

The sound of rustling paper coming from the front of the theater startled him out of his thoughts. “Yagami Light, please step forward,” the dark-eyed director called then, Light’s breathing literally stopping as he heard his name coming from L’s voice. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation. How else would L Lawliet personally requesting him to enter the stage?

Swallowing to recompose himself, the young man stood up and made his way towards L and the others, climbing the stairs and getting to the center of the stage. “Nice to meet all of you, it’s an honor to be here tonight. I’m Yagami Light and I’ll be auditioning for the lead male role,” he informed them, feeling all of the power of L’s gaze falling on him.

And then the song was starting and Light simply imagined himself living the words he was singing, being that seventeen-year-old who was desperate for justice. It was quite easy for him, to be honest, what with his trail of thought being almost identical to the character’s. When he finished the song, he slipped back into his own personality, his eyes betraying him and automatically falling on L.

He was silent at first, deeply so. His eyes were analyzing Light, as if he were trying to look inside his soul. “I see potential,” the director stated after what felt like an eternity. “There’s something about you that I like, but I don’t think you grasped the character correctly. Tell me what you thought about his ways.”

Caught by surprise, Light took a minute to reply, wanting to give him the best answer he could come up with. “I believe he’s misunderstood. His intentions were good, in the aftermath, but the methods he chose to accomplish what he wanted were inaccurate,” he offered then, satisfied with his ratiocination.

“You’re wrong,” L said back almost instantaneously, making Light frown. “He’s not someone to be pitied. In fact, of all of the people in this piece, he’s probably the individual with the least potential to need someone else’s feelings. His character is based on a sick God complex, one he used the façade of justice to hide behind.”

Usually Light would have agreed with anything L said to the day of his death. However, the brown-eyed was pretty sure his was the most precise interpretation. “Excuse me, Mr. Lawliet, but I have to disagree with you. This character is much deeper than just a bratty teenager who thinks he can change the world. Many people say they are going to make a difference, but he actually was one of those who put action to his thoughts,” Light countered, slightly annoyed.

Still, his annoyance didn’t have any kind of effect on L, who, if anything, only seemed to have gotten even more riled up by the younger’s words. “That’s where you’re mistaken. If he truly wanted to make a difference, doing so by killing innocents and not just criminals wouldn’t be his chosen method.”

Okay, this was certainly not the man Light had dedicated his life to. L would never be stupid enough to be this blind about such an important character. “That’s exactly why I said he chose the wrong methods,” the younger reminded him through gritted teeth. He had no idea why, but he had taken a taken a deep liking towards this role and he was not giving up on the way he was sure he was meant to be played.

“I heard you the first time, there’s no need to repeat yourself, Mr. Yagami. However, this doesn’t change the fact that you are still wrong. Sure, the character gives up possession of the Death Note in the end to be with the one he loves, but don’t you think he could have done it sooner? Don’t you think almost killing his partner was crossing the line?” L pushed further.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Light rolled his eyes. “If there really wasn’t a need for me to repeat myself, you wouldn’t be trying to force the same arguments unto me. I have admired you for years now, Mr. Lawliet, and I am certain there has to be a mistake, because the director I got to know through his plays wouldn’t be that mindless,” he hissed.

When the words reached his ears, L slightly pressed his eyes together. “We are not discussing your personal life right now. I can only apologize if I haven’t lived up to your childhood fantasies, but I won’t change who I am to fit your likings. And I will do it even less when you’re insisting on defending a character that was only created because the plot wouldn’t work without his despicable existence,” the director threw his way.

At the end of his sentence, L sat a little bit straighter, closer to the edge of his seat. Such details were only noticed by the back of Light’s brain, though, because his full attention was focused on trying to make this self-centered man understand exactly how important the lead role was.

“I’m sorry?” Light asked, not believing what he was hearing. “You dare say the lead role is not important to anything but the motion of the plot? He’s the main character, for Heaven’s sakes, how could he ever be unimportant? Also, _despicable_ existence? From where I’m standing, his existence was the only reason as to why his partner ever came out of his shell. His ways are unorthodox, I give you that; however, saying such absurdities is outrageous! I will not change my views towards this character, because I understand him, and I believe in him, no matter what you insist on uttering,” he almost yelled, flaring his arms around.

And now there was a small smirk on L’s lips. Wait, what? The director stood from his chair once more and turned to face the other contestants, who were all, Light noticed then, extremely focused on their discussion. “Auditions are closed for the main roles. Tomorrow we will cast the minor characters, thank you to everybody who came,” L told them before facing Light once more.

The young man was left dumbfounded at that. Was…Was L _testing_ him? Did he actually want to see whether Light would stick to the character till the end? That was exactly when he remembered who he was dealing with. L was unconventional, his ways were almost always misunderstood by others, Light really should have expected something like that coming from him.

Now, the only question he couldn’t come up with a solution was why L had decided to choose him for the part. Not that Light was complaining at all, but he still didn’t see what he had done that could have possibly pleased the dark haired man. And then it dawned on him; all of his life work hadn’t been in vain. He had actually just been cast as the main role in L’s new musical.

“I would like to work with Mr. Yagami alone, if you don’t mind,” L told the producers and writers sitting by his side as the theater emptied. Light would be lying if he said his heart hadn’t just skipped a beat at the thought of just the two of them there. The staff raised their eyebrows at L, but agreed without much hesitation, a few of them saying they would call soon to schedule the date when the rehearsals would start.

As soon as the last person left, L’s posture changed almost drastically. His shoulders had been a little too hunched until then, his eyes too wide, but all of those characteristic traits disappeared as he climbed on the stage, and Light had to take a deep breath to calm himself, because, although he had always thought L was attractive, right then Light’s brain nearly stopped at the sight of him approaching.

“Have you ever been in a musical before?” the dark haired asked him, and even if the words were still a little harsh, his tone was softer, as if he didn’t have to pretend being someone else while it was just them. Such thought made Light’s chest ache, and he immediately told his brain to stop giving him false hopes.

Shaking his head, the younger hugged his own figure. “No, I haven’t,” he admitted, because there was no reason to lie. Then, he noticed there was one role that hadn’t been casted yet and frowned slightly. “What about the main character’s lover? Won’t he be casted today?” Light inquired, genuinely curious.

At that, L smiled at him. “He has already been casted,” he informed him, getting a nod as a reply. “Since you were discussing your character so fervently, I’ll assume you have already read the whole script and ask you to let me know whether or not you remember the duet sung by the couple before they admit their feelings towards each other.”

A matching, although slightly shier, smile grew on Light’s lips at the indirect question. “I do, in fact. It’s actually my favorite song, since it’s obvious that they are already in love, but refuse to acknowledge it,” the younger said, remembering the first time he read the lyrics and thought how perfectly the song fit their relationship.

“We will start with your rehearsal now, then.” L took a remote from his back pocket and pointed it towards the sound cabin, the first notes of the duet reaching their ears. Quite surprised that he would have to start rehearsing right now – and without a partner, at that –, Light lost his cue, L stopping the song. “Is there a problem?”

Trying to ignore the fact that L’s presence was probably the biggest problem right now, Light shook his shoulders. “Not really. However, as you said so yourself, this is a duet. How can I rehearse a duet by myself?” he questioned. Of course, he could sing only his parts, but that wouldn’t be a real rehearsal, would it?

Softness and something Light decided to call fondness took over L’s eyes then. “Trust me,” the director told him and the way those simple words affected wasn’t even funny. Confused by the way he was reacting – sure, he expected to be excited when he met L, but he could never have imagined that his obsession would turn more into a crush –, Light could look towards the empty seats to show he was ready.

L played the song once again, and this time Light got the cue perfectly. “Time to rethink and begin with a brand new game plan, margin for error is slim,” he sang, his voice audible and suiting the song amazingly, his facial expressions matching how he was sure the character would feel while having that thought in mind.

The short instrumental part left Light anxious, mainly because he didn’t know what was going to happen. For all he knew, his counterpart could be standing backstage, just waiting to sing with him. “He’s on the brink, he can win; I can use the same plan. Time to start thinking like him,” joined another voice, one so beautiful that it made Light’s knees weak.

It took him a few seconds to realize it was L’s voice.

“What would I do if I got inside his head?” Light continued singing, even though the surprise was obvious in his features as he understood L was the one who would be playing his lover in the musical.

Meeting his gaze, L also met his sentence. “Thought like him instead,” the director almost whispered, and Light was positive that this was a dream come true.

“Could it be,” he started.

“Possibly,” L completed, as if he wasn’t just singing, but completing Light himself. The younger man had never thought he could fall in love with someone because of their voice. Yet, it was clear that this was what was happening.

He felt drawn towards L, their gazes never leaving each other’s. “I’ll catch him when I look through his eyes and see what he sees, and then improvise, until I can learn what puts him at ease. I’ll walk in his shoes as long as it takes, till deep in my bones I’m sure he is one and the same as the me who is playing his game,” they sang together.

Light could actually feel the emotion coming from the both of them. This wasn’t just a song; this was a confession of two people who were in love and couldn’t take being apart anymore, but still refused to do anything about it. “What does he do late at night when the world is sleeping? Does he see pixels not dreams?” Light’s character wondered as Light himself turned away from L.

The director followed his steps, his walk matching the rhythm of the song. “Hard to be true, always right. All that promise keeping, harder, I’m sure, than it seems,” he nearly spat, his character tired of the lies Light’s kept on telling without stop.

“How would it be if I saw the world like him?” the brown-eyed asked himself, looking down and over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of L on the process, just as the older man turned away from him.

“Like a synonym,” he joined.

By then it was clear that they had both slipped completely into their characters, and Light wouldn’t be surprised if he turned around and saw L’s eyes filled with frustration. “Bit by bit,” Light sang.

“Wit by wit,” L offered sarcastically.

They both turned to face each other once more, as if the parts in which they sang together were simply impossible for them to perform without seeing the other’s reactions. “Catch him I will. I’ll mimic his will, and learn his routines, and feel the same thrill whenever my end is served by his means. I’ll walk in his shoes as long as it takes, till deep in my bones I’m sure he is one and the same as the me who is playing his game.”

This time, they kept on looking at one another and, as L sang, he walked towards Light. “Steady, I must be ever so careful. Don’t move until you are ready; he will be careful, too,” his character told himself, the sadness almost transparent in his tone.

“Know it,” Light started, now being the one doing the approaching. “Always stay calm and collected. Don’t lose your cool or you’ll blow it, then he will unravel you,” he assured, his voice becoming thicker by the moment.

At this point they were face to face, almost breathing each other’s air. “Get into his head, and under his skin, the things that he said, the food that he likes, the places he’s been. I’ll look through his eyes and see what he sees, till I see the forest, not just the trees,” they promised, L’s voice growing more and more emotional with each word.

It was too real. Light was nearly losing conscious of who he was and what they were doing; the only real thing was their song, and their characters. “I’ll mimic his will, and learn his routines, and feel the same thrill and know what it means. I’ll walk in his shoes as long as it takes, till in my bones I’m sure I am winning my game while I’m saying: ‘I’m playing his game!’”

The last note hit and it was only then that Light realized just where he was standing. His fingers were clutching to L’s shirt with a death grip, one of L’s hands was buried deep inside his head and his opposite arm was circling his waist to pull him as close as possible, fingers possessively wrapped around his left hip.

As for their lips, there was barely even an inch between them and Light had no idea what to do with the situation. He definitely didn’t want to pull way – actually, closing the final distance would be a very good option, if you asked him –, however, he was pretty sure this was the ethical and expected thing to do.

Just as he was about to pull away and apologize or something, though, there were smooth and slightly dry lips pressing against his own. Startled, Light took a moment to answer. He knew that their relationship was supposed to be professional, but it would be a lie if he said he hadn’t felt a spark between them that only grew bigger after their discussion.

He probably took longer than he thought, though, because L put some distance between them, even if only enough so that they could face each other. There was a question in his dark eyes and the one and only way Light found to reply to it was by locking their lips one more time, arms sliding around the director’s neck to close any remaining distance between them.

After he realized this wasn’t a one-way game, L loosened up. His fingers were tightly wrapped around Light’s hipbones, stopping him from moving even a millimeter away. As if Light would ever do something that stupid. In fact, he instead parted his lips when L’s tongue licked at his bottom lip and allowed him to explore his mouth as he pleased.

Even if their movements were harsh, there was some gentleness to the kiss; a connection that was born from the song. Light had always gotten into his characters very easily, but he could never say that he incarnated one that was so similar to him and actually shared the same lover. And oh, wow, when did his thoughts change that drastically?

Not that he would ever complain. To be honest, if L decided to take him right then and there Light would be totally for it. Yet, assuming the director would ever want something with him just because they got way too much into the song was, once again, allowing himself to have false hopes he wasn’t even aware he was already creating.

You see, Light loved when someone challenged him, and that was exactly what L had done by articulating their discussion. The brown haired knew it was a technique, but that didn’t change the fact that L possessed a level of knowledge Light had never seen in anyone else. And that, along with all of the years he had spent trying to get to know L better, was enough for him to know that he was, as people would say it, screwed.

They parted yet again when breathing became a necessity. Light’s heart was beating painfully against his chest, and he was certain that L could feel it as well. The fact that he didn’t comment on it, however, put Light more at ease. “I am certain this will end up backfiring for me, but I would like it very much if our rehearsals could always be as intense as this first one,” L confessed.

Unable to do anything else, Light simply nodded and kissed him once more, already addicted to the feeling of their lips moving against each other’s. In the back of his mind, Light wished he never had to give up on this feeling.

And his wish ended up coming true. Exactly two years after that day, their musical was accepted into Broadway and, as soon as their first presentation finished, L asked Light’s hand in marriage. Light would be out of his mind if he ever thought about refusing and, without knowing how else to react, he simply threw himself to his knees and collided with L, nodding desperately since he couldn’t find his voice.

Five months later, they got married inside the theater in which they had first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com c:


End file.
